Amor en contra del viento
by Juvia-Michaelis
Summary: ¿Amor? Ino Yamanaka esta ¿"enamorada"? Sabe ¿Qué es el amor?.. Ino tiene una vida normal en Konoha, como cualquier ninja de la aldea, pero su vida cambiara al ver a un ave. ¿Obsesión o amor? Ella lucharía por estar junto a el o daria lo que fuera por recuperar lo perdido... Itachi x Ino
1. Chapter 1

En las afueras de Konoha, se encuentra una linda chica recogiendo algunas flores. -¡Ino!-una voz de un chico rubio se acercaba hacia ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Naruto, ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?

-La vieja Tsunade me dio una misión-contestó sonriente Naruto. -Naruto-Ino fue interrumpida por una voz que se escuchaba desde lejos.

-¡Oye Naruto! ¿A caso no puedes esperar?-reclamaba aquella voz. Una voz femenina, una voz que Ino ya conocía bien. Al ver a la figura acercarse, se formó una sonrisa en el rostro de la rubia.

-Hola frentesota-saludo Ino con tono de burla.

-Hola Ino-puerca- respondió una pelirosa del mismo modo.

-¿A dónde se dirigen?-pregunto con curiosidad la ojiazul.

-¡Vamos a Suna!-dijo rápidamente Naruto con mucho entusiasmo.

-Naruto, no podemos irnos sin Sai. De un momento a otro, la gran sonrisa de Naruto desapareció

-¡Date prisa Sai!-gritaba el chico desesperadamente en busca de un milagro.

-Tranquilo Naruto, eres molesto así-dijo la florista.

-¡Sakura-san, Naruto-kun!-se escuchó una voz acercarse.

-¡SAI!-gritaron felices los tres chicos.

-Sai-kun, es bueno verte-le sonrió Ino, pero no tuvo ninguna respuesta.

-Tardaste mucho-protesto el rubio-Espero y no te vuelvas como Kakashi-sensei.

-Gomen-dijo el pelinegro sonriente. -

Ya que estamos todos-Naruto volteo a ver a sus acompañantes-¡Vámonos!

-Adiós Ino-puerca-menciono la ojiverde antes de irse. -Nos vemos Ino-chan-se despidió Naruto con una de sus sonrisas. Naruto y Sakura empezaron a caminar seguidos por Sai, pero este se detuvo al oír su nombre.

-Sai-kun-murmuro Ino mientras tomaba al chico de la mano-¿Puedes esperar un minuto?

-No entiendes que voy a una misión-dijo soltándose del agarre con brusquedad.

-Sai…-murmuró la chica.

-Debo irme-fue lo último que le dijo antes de que le diera la espalda. Ino se quedó con la vista en donde el anbu se había marchado, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos recordando la actitud de este con ella.

-¡Ino!- una voz la llamo, la cual hizo que se saliera de sus pensamientos.

-Shikamaru-dijo la chica sorprendida de ver a su compañero.

-Hasta que por fin apareces. Eres una problemática-dijo molesto el de la coleta-Inoichi necesita verte, quiere que atiendas la florería. Ino solo asintió y se fue, lo que dejo a Shikamaru sorprendido. Ino no le había reclamado, no le hablo sobre sus problemas. Algo había afectado a la Yamanaka y Shikamaru lo había notado.

con Naruto Sakura y Sai...

Una pelirosa fue acercandose a un pelinegro.-¿Por que trataste asi a Ino?

-¿A que te refieres?-contesto nervioso.

-La hiciste a un lado, como, como si no valiera nada y yo trengo entendido que Ino es alguien importante para ti.

-Lo es-fue interrumpido por Sakura.

-Entonces, ¿Por que eres asi con ella?

-Yo...no lo se, to la quiero, al acercarme a ella, me pingo nervioso y no se que decir...-Respondio cabisbajo el anbu.

-¿Quieres estar con ella o estas enamorado de ella?-dicho esto la kunoichi de cabellos rosa acelero el paso. -¿Quiero a Ino?-penso Sai.

En Konoha...

Ya tarde en la Florería Yamanaka, Ino ya estaba decorando algunos arreglos florales, hasta que entro alguien.

-Hola preciosa-saludaba el pelinegro Ino al oír la presencia del chico, decidió ignorarla y seguir con sus actividades.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-pregunto Sai, quien no recibió ninguna respuesta por parte de la chica -¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Ino aun sin dirigir la mirada al chico, solo señalo la puerta, indicando que saliera. -¿Dije algo indebido?-añadió el ojinegro.

-Sal de aquí-por fin dijo la rubia

-¿Qué cosas dices amor?-sonrió Sai.

-Ya me escuchaste-dijo frio la florista Sai solo sonrió y se empezó a cercar lentamente hacia Ino

-Ya sé a qué se debe todo esto… -La chica lo vio con descontento y confusión a la vez. -Estas celosa porque paso demasiado tiempo junto a Sakura-menciono el chico mientras se acercaba más a la chica-Tiempo que podría pasar junto a ti-decía esto mientras le acariciaba una mejilla y bajaba hasta llegar a su mentón y atraeryendola hacia él.

-S-Sai…déjame ir-dijo nerviosa la chica, quien estaba a escasos centímetros de él

-Déjame ir-murmuro. Sai ignoro completamente a la chica, pues cada vez estaba un poco más cerca de ella, sentía su calor, su respirar y sus alocados latidos del corazón.

-¡Déjame ir Sai!-grito la chica, haciendo que el chico retrocediera debido a la orden de la chica. -¿Te incomoda estar cerca de mi?-pregunto preocupado el anbu. Ino no dijo nada, haciendo que el silencio hablara por ella. Los dos duraron un tiempo ahí, sin moverse, sin hablar solo mirarse mutuamente, hasta que Sai decido romper el silencio.

-¿Me amas? ¿Me quieres?¿O tan siquiera soy alguien para ti?-por fin dijo Sai tranquilamente, como si lo que digiera no tuviera relevancia.

De nuevo Ino guardo silencio por unos momentos hasta que se resignó a hablar. -Yo.. yo no te entiendo Sai-murmuro la chica con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-¿Qué no entiendes de mí?-preguntó rápidamente el chico. -Tu forma de ser…conmigo-Ino lo dijo alzando la mirada hacia Sai-Primero eres frio conmigo, no muestras ningún sentimiento hacia mi, como si no existiera ¿A caso no soy nadie para ti?-Ino lo dijo con los ojos un poco cristalizados-Y luego vienes, actuando como si nada…Sai ¿Solo juegas conmigo?-termino diciendo esto soltando una pequeña lagrima, que rápidamente limpio.

-Ino yo…yo te amo-dijo mirando a Ino, mirando directamente a esos hermosos ojos azules. -Pues yo ya lo deje de hacer-respondió la chica sin mostrar ninguna emoción-No quiero seguir hablando de esto, así que por favor, vete.

Sai obedeció al comentario de la rubia, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes decirle algo a la rubia. -Adiós mi pequeña cosmos- Al decir esto, Sai se dirigió a la puerta, dejando a Ino con un pequeño sonrojo.-Ino ¿Realmente estoy enamorado de ti?-penso para si mismo.

-S-sai-baka, ¿Qué es lo que pretende?-dijo Ino aun nerviosa por lo sucedido. Unos minutos después, Ino cerro el negocio y empezó a caminar sin rumbo por la calles de Konoha.

Este es mi fanfic de Naruto (Itachi x Ino) Espero y les guste

Sigan leyendo! xD


	2. Chapter 2

S-Sai-baka-dijo la rubia y empezar a caminar sin rumbo por Konoha

-Ino-chan!-la llamaba una ojiperla

-Hinata-dijo al ver a la chica

-Naruto y yo vamos a salir, quieres venir?

-Lo siento Hinata, no quiero ser mal trio

-Pueder invitar a Sai-Kun dijo

-No quiero ver a ese baka

-¿Por qué?

-Solo no quiero, además tú y Naruto deben divertirse, bueno no demasiado

-INO-SAN!-dijo Hinata totalmente roja

-Es broma- rio- Nos vemos

Ino se dirigio hacia la puerta de la aldea, salio de Konoha y empezó a recoger algunas flores

-Es aburrido- se quejo mientras recogía algunas flores y las ponía en una cesta

En ese momento, algo toco su hombro, era un cuervo quien estaba en su hombro

-Vete…-le decía Ino mientras trataba de ahuyentarlo con las manos de su hombro, pero el se pasaba al otro hombro de Ino

-No te vas a ir ¿cierto?- sonrio Ino

Al poco tiempo, Ino pudo ver un sujeto, ella no presto atención pero al ver de nuevo al sujeto vio algo en el, algo que vestia

-Akatsuki…-Inmediatamente ella se escondio entre algunos arbustos, sin dejar de ver al sujeto

-Hola!-saludo el sujeto quien sintió la mirada de Ino- no hay necesidad de que te escondas

-Si la hay, eres de Akatsuki ¿verdad?

-Lo era- rio nervioso

- y… espera, "eras"

-Si

-¿Entonces, por que?-dijo señalando la ropa del sujeto

-Esto?- es solo para cubrirme- sonrio

Ino comenzó a examinarlo de pies a cabeza, y recordó algo

-¿eres Uchiha…Itachi?

-bien conoces mi nombre-sonrio amablemente- Y dime, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Soy Ino-dijo nerviosa-¿A que has venido?

-Resolver asuntos con Konoha, bueno Ino, espero verte luego

-Si- asintió con la cabeza

Poco a poco Itachi se fue alejando, dejando a Ino confundida. Despues de un tiempo, ella también se fue y regreso a la aldea

-*¿Asuntos con Konoha? ¿Planeara algo malo?*- Ino estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, pero salio de ellos cuando choco contra alguien

-lo siento-Se disculpo la rubia, al ver la cara del chico se sorprendio- ¿TU?

-No crei verte tan ponto-le dedico una calida sonrisa

-Ni yo-le devolvió la sonrisa

-¿Y ese cuervo?- señalando al ave en el hombro de Ino

-Vino y ahí se quedo… por cierto, ¿ y que asustos tienes en Konoha?

-Son asuntos personales

-Lo siento, no debes de decirme si no quieres

-No hay problema, vine para quedarme

-¿que?

-Voy a estar de nuevo en Konoha

-que bueno!-

-si-rio

-bien, tengo que irme

-te importa si te acompaño?

-no hay problema

Ambos caminaron hasta la florería, in o se apresuró a entrar y hacer algunos arreglos con las flores que había recogido

-y dime Ino, ¿siempre estas aquí trabajando?

-algunos días

Itachi tomo una rosa que estaba detrás suyo-esta noche estas libre?

-supongo que si-dijo mirando hacia arriba, pensando en cosas que iba a hacer ese dia

-bien, entonces sal conmigo-dijo sontiendo

-que?!-dijo totalmente sonrojada

-si, una cita-itachi le dio la rosa

-claro-dijo tartamudeando

-bien, estare aquí a las 7

-si, nos vemos

Itachi salio del local, dejando a ino como un tomate, ella volteo a ver al ave en su hombro (casi siempre Shun va a estar en su hombro aunque no lo mencione)

-Shun? Que acaba de pasar?

De un momento a otro, ino de lleno de emoción, quería irse rápido a arreglar para su cita con Itachi, pero algún entro a la florería

-bienvenido-lo saludo ino con una sonrisa dingida *vete vete vete vete vete* repetia ino en su cabeza

-hola preciosa!-sonrio Sai

-Sai, no esperaba verte

-Vine lo mas rápido para verte y se que no puedes estar sin mi-dijo con una actitud arrogante

-*¿a si? Ni notaba que no estabas*

-tambien me apresure a venir, porque vi al Uchiha salir

-si el estuvo aquí un rato-sonrio dulcemente al recordarlo

-¿Qué te dijo ese tarado?

-nada-dijo nerviosa mientras sujetaba la rosa contra su pecho

-¿Por qué te aferras tanto a esa flor? Si tienes cientos de ellas

-por nada

Sai la miro con desconfianza unos minutos – bien, luego nos vemos

-si, seguro…- ino espero a que sai saliera, miro el reloj-5:30! Sai tan m as inútil, me quito tiempo valioso con…¿itachi?...¿por qué estoy tan emocionada?, es solo una salida de…amigos, si amigos!-rápidamente ino se fue a bañar y arreglar, ya cerca de las siete ino estaba ya casi lista, llevaba una playera morada, unos jeans ajustados y unos zapatos cafés

Al salir de su casa, vio a itachi, el llevaba una camisa blanca, pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color

-nos vamos-pregunto ansiosa ino

-si

Ambos caminaron por un rato y llegaron a un bosque, ahí se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, estaban platicando, de pronto itachi dejo de hablar y dirigio su mirada hacia otra parte

-que pasa?

Itachi miraba como unos pajaron salían volando de las copas de loa arboles, y también vio algunos papeles volando

que pasa? *Ahora que hice mal? -_-U*

-Ino, aléjate de aquí

-pero, por que?

-solo hazlo, en un momento te alcanzo-

itachi miro a Shun, lo cual hizo que s volara, seguido por Ino solo asintió ante la respuesta de itachi y salio corriendo de ahi


End file.
